A Series Of Everwood Drabbles
by Meegzi
Summary: Various settings and pairings, written for the everwood100 challenge at http://www.livejournal.com/community/everwood100. Updated weekly with each new challenge.
1. Challenge 1: First memory

Note: These are a series of drabbles, or ficlets, written for the weekly Live Journal everwood100 (enter that name at the LJ site) challenges. New parts will be updated weekly as each new challenge is presented. Various situations, settings, and pairings - slash included sometimes, 100 words or less. Enjoy. (I'm totally stealing Trisana McGraw's idea, from the Firefly section, but it's a great idea, I can't help myself. Hope she doesn't mind.)   
.  
.  
.  
Challenge #1: First memory of a person, thing, object.   
  
(Pre-accident)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It is always ice that delivers the memory.  
.  
.  
Evergreen and winter emanated.  
  
Sharp metal sliced through solid liquid and bitter wind assaulted exposed skin.  
  
Collision with the offending stick.  
  
Balance stolen and he was down.  
  
Blood married with saliva.  
  
A friendly hand offered strength and forgiveness, while curl-clouded eyes rained laughter from above.  
  
Fingers slipped sweat over one another.  
  
Pulling.  
  
Fruitless protests sang him lullabys and oppressing weight momentarily devoured.  
  
Fingers clung.  
  
Eyes claimed each other as frosted breath danced between two heated bodies.  
.  
.  
It is always ice that delivers the memory of a best friend no longer being enough.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


	2. Challenge 2: Two people and a photograph

Note: My other fic, "Or Something," was also written for this challenge, but went over the 100 word limit.  
.  
.  
.  
Challenge #2: Two people and a photograph.   
  
(Future)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She's supposed to remember the ceremony. Posing for pictures with the wedding party in Spring's warm breeze. And the newlyweds' first dance.  
.  
.  
Instead she remembers blue eyes across the aisle. Arms from behind, surprisingly tight, warm breath on her neck. And a hand wrapping around her wrist, pulling into darkness.  
.  
.  
She looks down at the picture and smiles. The Maid of Honor and Best Man always get their own picture together.  
.  
.  
She's supposed to remember it as the day Ephram married Amy. But to Deliah it will always be the day Bright Abbott's tongue found it's way into her mouth.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


	3. Challenge 3: Rose and something broken

Challenge #3: Rose Abbott and something broken.   
  
(Post "Miracle Of Everwood")  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A dull thud with a frantic roar as backup.   
  
Then just silence.   
  
And she was broken.   
  
Up the stairs and through the door and her son is removing his fist from the wall.  
  
There's blood where flesh has split from impact.   
  
It blankets his hand and trickles down, painting him.  
  
Clenching and unclenching and clenching.   
  
And he watches as the crimson escapes.  
  
It smears around the fresh void, where jagged edges had clutched at skin.   
  
Plaster peppers the floor and dances ballets in open wounds.   
  
Tears drown healing abrasions.   
  
And urgent breaths battle.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
It was all Rose had left.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


	4. Challenge 4: Sir Winston Churchill quote

Note: This is all Jenn's (researchminion) idea...she thought up the situation - I just took it, tweaked slightly, and drabbled. She rocks, not me.  
.  
.  
.  
Challenge #4: "A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on."--Sir Winston Churchill  
Interpreted however.  
  
(Pre-accident, when everyone was friends with each other.)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It could just be the frustration.  
It could just be the stolen glances.  
  
It could just be the burden.  
It could just be the whispered phone calls.  
  
It could just be the betrayal.  
It could just be the secret meetings.  
  
It could just be the deception.  
It could just be the hurried kisses.  
  
It could just be the manipulation.  
It could just be the rabid sex.  
  
It could just be all of those things.   
  
But for Laynie, it is simply the fact that Colin is cheating on Amy with Kayla, and she is the only one who knows about it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


End file.
